james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery: Jake Sully
Jake File:Безногий - все равно воин!.jpg File:Avatartank1.jpg File:Avatar Extended Trailer HD 005 0001.jpg File:Humansully.jpg File:Jake Sully's Eyes.png File:Jake Profile.png File:A1561.jpg File:Avatar Novel.jpg File:Морпехи бывшими не бывают....jpg File:15018 110078409003829 100000050101418 259951 6751999 n.jpg File:1265650172982.jpg File:Jake and Quatrich final battle..jpg File:Jake animal snarl 2.jpg File:Jake's first hunting.jpg File:Jake and Thanator.jpg File:Jake lights out 2.jpg File:Toruk Makto 3.png File:Jake about to attack.jpg File:Jake Sully 17.png File:Avatarforo.jpg File:Jakes first flight experience.png File:Jake thanator.jpg File:Toruk macto rides again.jpg File:Alone in the jungle.jpg File:Jake gathers the clans.jpg File:Bioluminescent beauty2.jpg File:Woodsprites.jpg File:Avatar 135-1-.jpg File:Jakeafront.jpg File:Bioluminescent beauty.jpg File:Avatarjakewithgun.jpg File:Onpandorajake.jpg File:Jakethanator.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-02-22h37m51s43.png File:...it's all over.png File:Avatar br 1305 20100513 1720276386.jpg File:Avatar br 1322 20100513 2004615772.jpg File:Jake Running.JPG File:PDVD 1529.JPG File:Jake & dragon.jpg File:Hunter to hunted.jpg File:AVR-M60.jpg File:PDVD 3917.JPG File:Isvjakewakes.jpg Escenaelim1-1.jpg Deleted1.jpg File:Avatar br 2288 20100627 1399829316.jpg 1024px-Avatar_br_2510_20100627_1675189012.jpg File:Bioluminescent beauty3.jpg 500x_avatar_03.jpg 400px-Torukmakto.jpg 1024px-How_you_feeling_Jake_.jpg 1024px-PDVD_0133.jpg Jake Prays To Eywa HD.png Jakesullyavatar.jpg Jake_and_Neytiri_before_battle.jpg Filmstill271b.jpg jake3c.jpg PDVD_1517.jpg Neytiri_and_Jake_on_Banshees.png Avatarhead12.jpg Meeting's Over.JPG AMP-18.JPG Missiles.JPG Jake's ikran.JPG Tom's Locker.JPG Retrust.JPG New Footage 00003.jpg New Footage 00005.jpg New Footage 00008.jpg 1024px-Avatar br 1305 20100513 1720276386.jpg Observe.jpg Helicoradians2.jpg Jake with Other Characters File:Pandora-atokirina.jpg File:Avatar-avatar-12322142-1280-720.jpg File:Avatar br 1547 20100520 2033430986.jpg File:Avatar br 1596 20100520 1916696272.jpg File:Avatar br 1621 20100520 1763509489.jpg File:Avatar br 1089 20100513 1264913305.jpg File:Tmaktonolongerneeded.png File:24396 102254649808771 100000727083593 63726 3131894 n.jpg File:Jake And Neytiri.jpg File:Jake and Neytiri watching viperwolves.jpg File:Вырезанная сцена-3.jpg File:Jake stays on Pandora forever.jpg File:Натягиваем....jpg File:Пара с Пандоры.png File:Джейк сейчас получит....jpg File:22656 283191890425 96190405425 3958401 3294633 n.jpg File:Jake hunting.jpg File:Jake is not the best possible student.jpg File:Hometree falling.jpg File:At the tree of voices2.jpg File:Avatar Movie (6).jpg File:Bioluminescece.jpg File:Filmstill084a.jpg File:Deletedscene.jpg File:Avatar-jake .jpg File:Seze(g).Hometree.screencap.jpg File:6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a75a5194970b.jpg File:Avatar poster.jpg File:Jaketoruk.png File:13931 105297452820798 100000216317276 133602 2000699 n.jpg File:Jakerelgrace.png File:Snapshot20091216211225.jpg File:Avatarwithoutcgi.jpg File:Jakeritual.png File:Jakebowneytiri.jpg File:Officialposter.jpg File:Avatar Control Bed.png File:Pandora11.jpg File:Neytiri & Jake.jpg File:Neytiri Smile.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-04-23h05m30s65.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-02-22h16m17s157.png Cat ear jake.jpg File:960px-Wallpaper 08 1280x1024.jpg File:Avatar br 2190 20100627 1563734722.jpg File:Avatar br 2229 20100627 1129538026.jpg File:Avatar br 2311 20100627 1206361205.jpg File:Avatar br 2316 20100627 1189293957.jpg File:Avatar br 2320 20100627 1569567842.jpg File:Avatar br 2339 20100627 2028628299.jpg File:Avatar br 2344 20100627 1638260565.jpg File:Quaritchamp.jpg File:Jaketames.jpg File:Tomdead.jpg File:Jake's smile.png 1024px-Jake Rallying the Na'vi HD.png Path.jpg 618px-Fanposterss001.jpg 765px-Youtube_background_20100316_1245954145.jpg 400px-JakeandNeytiri.jpg Untitled01.jpg JakeandGrace.jpg 1024px-161jn.jpg french-avatar-poster.jpg 1024px-PDVD_0668.jpg 1024px-PDVD_4826.jpg 1024px-PDVD_4877.jpg Jake's speech2.jpg 1024px-PDVD_0146.jpg Omaticaya.jpg Parkerhalostation.png I Will Fly With You.gif 1024px-80jn.jpg 1024px-PDVD_3970.jpg RDA Security Prison Cell.JPG 1024px-Avatar br 1526 20100520 1679440618.jpg Jake and Grace.jpg Wake.jpg Stare.jpg Red-Cyan Images of Jake WARNING: To view these images properly you need to wear a pair of Red-Cyan 3D glasses! File:I fell in love with the forest, with the Omaticaya people and with you (red-cyan).jpg File:I need your help (red-cyan).jpg File:Ikran rookery (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully at the security briefing (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully catching his Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully chose his Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time 2 (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time 3 (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully watching Neytiri riding her Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:Outstanding (red-cyan).jpg File:This is our land (red-cyan).jpg File:He will try to kill you (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake snarls (redcyan).jpg Avatar 3D 101.jpg 3dimage015.jpg 3dimage008.jpg 3dimage007.jpg 3dimage004.jpg 3dimage000.jpg Waking up (RC).jpg Category:galleries